


On the Road

by bloviate



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Just a short one-shot, Might make it a two-shot if the inspiration strikes, Very Brief Han Solo Encounter, fluffy arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloviate/pseuds/bloviate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lost. Rey was ninety percent sure of this fact. And worse, they were lost in the wilderness, trees closing in on them at all sides.<br/>"We're not lost," Ben tried to reassure her, tapping quickly at his phone. "If my phone would just find a signal, I could reload the directions and we'd be back on our way in no time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

They were lost. Rey was ninety percent sure of this fact. And worse, they were lost in the wilderness, trees closing in on them at all sides.

  
"We're not lost," Ben tried to reassure her, tapping quickly at his phone. "If my phone would just a signal, I could reload the directions and we'd be back on our way in no time."

Rey wasn't convinced. She was almost certain that they had missed whatever exit they were supposed to take, and were now hurtling towards some unknown road, possibly one that had an unmarked dead end. Their bodies would be found only weeks later, already half-eaten by the local wildlife.

  
"Take a right here," Ben instructed, almost managing to sound like he knew where they were going.

Rey took the right, awkwardly over-correcting as she angled the steering wheel, almost colliding with the first car they'd seen in miles. She hadn't a clue as to why they'd both agreed it was a good idea for Rey to take the wheel for the six hour drive from the airport to Ben's parents house. She wasn't even sure if it was legal for a fresh-off-the-plane Brit to be driving without having a proper American license first. 

"And try not to kill any of the locals while we're at it," Ben muttered dryly. Rey would have hit him if she wasn't too busy concentrating on not driving on the wrong side of the road. It was easier when they'd been on the interstate, going fast in only one direction, right lane meaning fast and left lane meaning faster. Now the right lane meant speed limit and the left lane meant death—or arrest. 

"You don't have any idea how to get to your parents house from here, do you?" Rey demanded, fingers anxiously tightening on the steering wheel.  
Ben's lips thinned. "Yes, I know how to get to there. I only moved out three years ago."

Well, you did move out to an entirely new country, Rey mentally responded. Even though his parents had apparently lived in the same neighborhood, on the same block, and in the same house since before Ben was born, that didn't mean every single road of the town was ingrained into his memory. But she wasn't going to make the remark out loud—Ben was frustrated enough already.

"Ben," Rey enunciated, glancing over quickly before dragging her eyes back to the road. Sure enough, his face was pulled into a pout. 

"The details are a bit hazy," Ben admitted, narrowing his eyes at the cell phone which had just decided to die. "But I'll know where to go once we reach the town line."

"Are you sure about that? Because we passed the Alderaan sign two kilometers," Rey responded with an annoyed sigh. 

Ben glanced at the rearview mirror, then looked at their surroundings with a searching eye. There were only trees—trees to their left, to their right, ahead and behind. Rey hadn't known there was so much green in the entirety of the United States. It was quite the change from their cute little Yavin apartment, packed with furniture that seemed to be at odds with itself. The sleek, stainless steel appliances, crisp white suede leather couch, and dark hardwood floors didn't seem to mesh with the slew of knitted afghan blankets, medical and engineering textbooks, the litany of Solo-Organa family portraits, and the random dirty clothing that littered nearly ever surface.

But it was home, and it was what Rey loved. Their picture perfect view of the alleyway behind the Tatooine Pub, the ever-present smell of something deep-fried. She loved their neighbors, Poe and Finn, who stayed up cooking food that smelled absolutely mouth-watering long past a decent hour. She even loved that stray cat that looked like a drowned rat and hissed at anything that came towards it, but would let you near it if you brought offerings of chicken.

She loved their home. But she had to admit, there was something charming about looking around you and only seeing the green, opening your window and only smelling the trees. She could picture it—she could picture Ben and her, fifty years older, settling down deep in the woods where no one could bother them. 

"That means, despite your inability to navigate correctly, we must be close," Ben said, pulling Rey back into the present.  
Oh, right, Rey thought. The only person that actually bothers me is Ben himself.

"You have no idea where we are."

"I know exactly where we are."

"Then how close are we, hm?"

"…"

"Just admit it," Rey practically sang. "We're lost. We should have called your parents when your phone was still charged. We should have gotten proper directions when we had signal, just like I said."

"Why do you sound happy about this?" Ben demanded, his frustration showing.

"I'm not happy, I just think that you should have listened to me."

I should have listened to you, Rey could practically hear Ben thinking it. Not that he was ever going to admit it out loud, though. Rey was right far more often than Ben would ever like to admit. He glanced over at her, his features visibly softening. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rey asked nervously, glancing over at him for a second.

"Pull over," Ben replied, his voice soft. Rey frowned, but immediately pulled to the left—then veered to the right at the honking of an incoming police car. An anxiety-inducing minute later, she successfully made it to the right side of the road, and the policeman was no longer anywhere in sight. She barely had time to put the truck into park before

Ben slipped his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and dragged her across the bench seat, into his lap.

Rey was surprised, but was quick to respond. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her forehead on his chest, and felt the tension melt from his body. They molded into one another, relaxing, silently apologizing for their less-than-friendly banter. Rey took a deep breath, loving the mix of Ben's lemongrass fabric softener and the unique smell that was just Ben. 

"I'm sorry," Ben whispered against her head.

"Me too," Rey reluctantly sighed. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms all the way around Ben's neck, pulling him closer. "How about we find the nearest gas station and—"

Rey was interrupted by a sharp tap on the window. They both jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of—

"Is that your father?" Rey asked, recognizing the grey-haired man with a roguish smile she'd seen in countless family pictures. 

Ben only groaned, head falling against the back of the seat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, an thank you for reading! I wrote it for my best friend's birthday, who thankfully loves Reylo, and wanted a fic where Rey and Kylo get lost, and there was fluffy arguing. She enjoyed it, and I hope you do too!


End file.
